Inheritance
by Musical Sunrise
Summary: A duty is passed on from father to son, for the sake of protecting that precious person.


**I do not own xxxHolic or the characters used.**

**Spoilers up to chapter 213. If you haven't read that far, I highly doubt you will understand this story. If you have, I think you will. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Come here, it's time to go."<p>

Doumeki turned at his father's voice, and nodded solemnly. He'd been told that today he would be going somewhere special. It was a place that his father always seemed to be going, and one that he knew little about. All he knew was that someone very important to his father lived there, and that person dealt with magical things.

"Coming." He replied, standing from where he'd been crouched in the garden and trotting obediently over to his father. The two of them went to the door and put on their shoes, while Doumeki wondered what kind of person he was going to meet.

"He is kind." His father said, correctly reading his look. It was always like that.

Doumeki nodded, and followed dutifully beside his father as they set out. "Is it far?" He asked, looking up the great distance to his father's face. He was only an eight-year-old child, after all.

"Not at all." His father replied, smiling slightly.

"Liquor again?" He nodded to the bags his father was carrying. Whenever he went to visit that person, he always brought presents. Sometimes it was simple things like groceries, and sometimes it was alcohol, even though his father said that the person wasn't a heavy drinker. Doumeki had interpreted this to mean that his father intended to do the drinking on these visits. That seemed a bit rude, to drink a gift you had brought yourself, but he wasn't one to say.

"Yes." Was the reply. "We're here."

Startled, Doumeki looked around. They were standing in front of a vacant lot surrounded by high office buildings. Near the sidewalk where they stood, there were two thick wooden posts sticking out of the ground. He was confused. "Where?" He asked, staring up at his father.

Seeming to ignore him, his father spoke to the lot. "May we enter?" He asked. Doumeki jerked back in surprise when an elegant Japanese-styled building appeared in front of them. That couldn't be possible. He rubbed his eyes, but the building was still there. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? He was certain that there had been nothing there before.

"Come." His father said, ushering him forward. Doumeki was reluctant, but then he remembered that the person he was meeting specialized in magical things. So this place must be surrounded by a magical barrier that kept people out. Suddenly, it made sense. They had some magical things at the store where they lived, so he understood a little.

"You're back!" Two delighted voices cried as they approached the entrance. Doumeki watched in quiet bewilderment as two girls ran out and embraced his father. They didn't look very old, only twelve or thirteen or so. And they greeted his father as they they were old friends.

"You brought someone, you brought someone!" The two girls chorused, coming over to inspect Doumeki and making him very nervous.

"Yes. Moro, Maru, this is my son." His father told them. "Where is Watanuki?"

"In the garden, in the garden!" The girls said, once again together. They were very odd, but didn't seem to be anything dangerous. Even so, Doumeki stuck close to his father as they followed the cheerful girls down the hall. Soon they exited a door onto a patio, and Doumeki smelled tobacco smoke.

"A guest, a guest!" The girls cheered, trotting out of Doumeki's sight. "Watanuki, a guest!"

"I can see." A soft voice laughed. "I see you've brought him." This seemed to be addressed to his father, because he nodded and stepped farther out. Doumeki hesistated a moment more, before taking a calming breath and following.

Finally, he could see the person. He was laying on his side on the wood of the patio, one hand supporting his hand while the other brought a long pipe to his lips. Doumeki blinked, taking in the person's dark hair, the mismatched eyes, and traditional clothing.

"I was expecting someone more impressive." He said bluntly, eyeing him.

The man looked startled for a moment, then smiled and let out a light laugh. "I guess I shouldn't be suprised." He said to Doumeki's father. "After all, you said the same thing the first time you met me."

"I did." Doumeki's father said, nodding solemnly. "Son, this is Watanuki. He is the owner of this store. I run errands for him sometimes, since he can't leave."

That was an odd way to phrase it, Doumeki thought as they all sat down and the two men began to discuss grownup things that he didn't understand. The food was good, though. This Watanuki person was a good cook, he'd give him that much. After some time, it was time to go. Doumeki and his father stood and said goodbye to the strange girls, then left.

As they walked home, Doumeki thought about Watanuki and his store. There was no doubt that it was a magic place. A good place, though. Since he had gained his father's ability to purify, he knew that much.

"Father, why did I meet him?" He said, finally asking the most pressing question that had been nagging him since that morning.

"Because I'm hoping that you will look after him, when I'm gone." Was the confusing reply.

"What do you mean?" Doumeki asked, puzzled. "Because he can't leave the store?"

"That too."

"There's something else?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"This."

And his father stopped, and reached into his pocket. Doumeki stopped too, holding out his hand when it was motioned for. Into it his father placed an egg-shaped stone. It was warm to the touch, and Doumeki knew immediately that it was something of great importance. But what, he couldn't be certain. "What is it?" He asked, still staring at it.

"Something important. I won't give it to you now, because I'm still able to help Watanuki. But when you and I both get older, and I am no longer able to be useful, I hope that you will help him." His father replied.

"I have to?" Doumeki asked, brows creasing as he handed the stone back.

"No, but I hope that you will."

"Why?"

"Because that person is precious to me. He was precious to my father, and my father before him. I hope that he will be precious to you as well."

"I see." Doumeki replied. His face tightened in thought, and his father watched him closely, knowing that an answer would come if he was patient. He was no disappointed.

"So that person..." Doumeki began, still mulling it over. "He's been alive a long time, hasn't he?"

"Yes, For a very long time."

"How long?"

"He went to high school with your great-grandfather."

"That's a very long time." Doumeki said solemnly. He looked at the stone in his father's hand. "I see. I do not know him well, but since he is a precious person, I will do my best." He said firmly.

His father smiled. "I know you will." He said, ruffling his son's hair. "Let's go home."


End file.
